Stick
by MsReginaMills
Summary: Olivia thinks back to the days when she and Elliot were together, Wishing that he had never left her. She wonders if she ever "Stuck" If he ever thought about her. Little did she know that he couldn't get her out of his head. One Shot. E/O Idea from the song "Stick" By Ingrid Michaelson


Olivia peered out the window, she was staring out into the starry New York sky. She was thinking. Thinking about _Him, _She knows she shouldn't. He always comes to mind on nights like these. The rare nights that you can see stars in the sky. She felt arms wrap around her naked torso.

"Babe, come back to bed" He whispered into her neck. She felt him kiss from her neck to her shoulder. She closed her eyes briefly.

"I will soon" She murmured.

She looked back out the window and wondered if he was thinking about her too. After all, it had been almost two years since he left her with no goodbye. She ran her hand over the necklace she made with his emblem.

"Semper Fi El" She whispered into the night before she got back in bed. She felt Brian's arms wrap around her and she lied her head on his shoulder. Slowly falling asleep dreaming of how it use to be.

* * *

_"__I love being with you like this" Elliot said kissing her softly on the lips._

_"__Oh me too" Olivia giggled._

_Elliot and Olivia had been dating for about two weeks. Today was their day off and they were spending it at Olivia's apartment._

_"__You got a little something there" Elliot said as he squirted whip cream on her nose. Olivia started giggling as Elliot licked it off her nose._

_"__Thank you for getting it for me" She smiled._

_"__Wanna know a secret Liv?" Elliot asked pulling her into his lap._

_"__Hmm?" She murmured looking up at him._

_"__I love you" He breathed. She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes._

_"__Really?"_

_"__Yes, Olivia Benson, I love you so much" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him slowly and pulled away smiling._

_"__I love you too El"_

* * *

He lied awake staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't get _Her_ out of his head. He fucked up and he needed to fix it, he didn't know how or why, but he needed to get her back. He need her back in his arms. He let out a breath, he reached over to the empty side of this bed. Not wishing that he still had Kathy, but wishing he wouldn't have left her all those years ago when she told him too.

* * *

_Olivia ran her hands through Elliot's chest hair. Her head was on his shoulder and their legs were intertwined, much like their hearts. She didn't want too, but she needed to make his go back, go back to her._

_Olivia let out a sigh as she slowly pulled away and sat up. She pulled her knees to her chest, trying to hold the tears back. She ran a hand through her hair._

_"__Liv" Elliot questioned as he kissed her neck softly._

_"__You have to go back" She murmured._

_"__Liv" He said slowly._

_"__She pregnant Elliot, its yours… you HAVE to go back" She said tears falling from her face._

_"__I love you, I want to be with you" He whispered into her ear. _

_"__El, it's your baby" She said choking on her words._

_Elliot pulled her close and looked into her eyes. He wiped away the tears that were falling._

_"__Liv, I cant just leave you" He spoke softly._

_"__You have too" He could see all the pain in her eyes._

_"__Liv" He said kissing her softly._

_"__I'm sorry" She said slowly pulling away._

_"__Olivia" He said trying to grab his wrist._

_"__I'm so sorry" She said wiping her eyes. She quickly got dressed, knowing Elliot was watching her._

_"__Olivia, please don't go" He croaked. Listing to his voice, she could tell she was hurting him, but she needed him to go back to Kathy._

_"__I love you" She murmured. She took one look at the broken man she left behind. He had tears in his eyes and it broke her heart._

_"__Liv" He whispered his voice cracking._

_"__See you at work on Monday" She said as she slowly shut his bedroom door._

* * *

Elliot let the tears fall freely down his face. He let her slip through his fingers that night. He had tried to get her back, but she wouldn't let him in. He went back to Kathy a week later. Ever since that night they were never as close as they had become when they were dating. Every time someone would ask about Kathy, or Eli, he could see the pain in her eyes.

He blinked back the tears as he looked at the picture of him and Olivia. His Olivia. He decided that night before he fell asleep. That he would go back, he would get her back. No matter what he had to do.

* * *

Olivia was curled up on her couch with a glass of wine. Brian was working a doubt tonight and probably wouldn't come over later. She wasn't really watching whatever was on the TV. Her mind was drifting to _him _again. To _Elliot._ She hated that she missed him, she hated that she loves him. She wants to hate him, but she cant. She ran a hand though her hair, she let out a sigh as she heard knocking.

She was going to ignore it, she didn't want to be near anyone right now. The knocking continued and she got up and went to the door. She unlocked it and opened it slowly.

She must be hallucinating, there was no way that Elliot, her Elliot was right there.

"Liv?" He said quietly.

"What the fuck" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He didn't say anything just looked at her, taking her in. He hadn't seen her in almost two years.

"Why are you here" She spat crossing her arms over her chest. She was being defensive and had every right to be.

"I came to talk to you" He realized that was not how he should have started this conversation.

"Talk? Talk? Where were you the past two years Elliot" She questioned angrily.

"I was thinking, about us"

"Us! Are you kidding me! Two YEARS!" She yelled. She grab be the door and went to slam it when he stopped her. He pushed his way in and she didn't stop him.

"Olivia please listen to me" Elliot begged.

"No!" She said still angry.

"I miss you Liv, I couldn't go another day without being with you" He said moving closer.

"So you missed me and thought you could just show up here and I would fall into your arms?" She said stepping back. "News flash I've moved on" She said not really meaning it.

"You don't mean that" He said getting closer.

"Y-Yes I do" She said, he back hitting the counter.

"You need me as much as I need you" He said his hands slipping to her waist.

"S-Stop" She breathed.

"I made a mistake when I let you leave that night Olivia. I made another mistake when I left with no goodbye." He said moving closer.

"I'm not making this mistake, I need you Liv, I love you" He said looking into her eyes. "Kathy and I are done. The divorce was final a week ago." She looked way. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Tell me you don't want this" He said leaning closer.

She sucked in a breath. This needed to stop, it couldn't happen. She hated him, he hurt her. He broke her, She cant let him do this. She slowly put her hands on his chest and gave him a shove but he didn't move.

"Say you don't want it" His lips brushed her and all the feelings, all the love that she had tried to forget, came flooding back. She grabbed his shirt about to push him away when he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and she pulled him closer rather then push him away. She felt him nibble on her lower lip. She opened her mouth and his tongue found hers.

She felt him pull her closer to him and she let herself fall into the kiss.

"I missed this" He murmured against her lips. "And you" He said kissing down her neck. She let a low moan slip out of her mouth.

"El" She whispered.

"Hmm" It was muffled as he lightly sucked on her neck.

"I never wanted you to go back to her" She admitted.

"I know, you wanted me to do the right thing" He said looking up at her. She nodded as a tear slipped down her face. He brushed it away.

"Fuck the right thing to do, I'm here, I'm never leaving you again" She looked into his eyes and smiled at the truth in his words.

"You're staying?" She asked.

"I'm never leaving you again, I know it will take time for you to trust me again. I will be here Liv. I can't live without you" He said brushing his lips across hers. "I love you" She smiled as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" She hummed as she kissed him again.


End file.
